Blast a ton
Blast a ton is wyatt's primary weapon. It has several forms and can shoot many projectiles. Class - Melee+Ranged Melee Attack - Melee Object Ranged Attack - Projectiles Get Shot Out Description Blast-A-Ton is a weapon of Wyatt and his video game character is Black Death. it is orange and yellow and gray. it also has some green and red at the selection side. In the movie it can glow orange-yellow. It has a crystal turning knob. Blast a ton can shoot out many things. There are handles to carry it on the top and back. You can switch the thing you want to shoot out. You then pull a level and press on the red button. It has a tube in the top and is very heavy. Reg blast a ton can only shoot sixteen things but below are 23 not including fairy tale characters. We don't know there names, but we will work hard to find them out. Blast-A-Ton 2.0 has no tube but the nozzle is gray and bigger. The lever has a skull part a top of it. It is longer and a little smaller than blast a ton. The cylinder nozzle part of reg blast a ton is behind the gray part. Blast-A-Ton 2.5 has the back as blast a ton 2.0 but the front is the same as blast a ton. Key This is what it can shoot out with which episode Wyatt used it. ?= Not in episode or commercial yet or unknown. Only seen in barbarian episode where Wyatt turned the knob to chose which object to shoot. @= in blast a ton 2.0 episode () not seen, only mentioned OFFICIAL NAME OF OBJECT-EPISODE-DESRIPTION OF OBJECT Blast-A-Ton Mini-Sun: Barbarian - A Mini-Sun Unknown: Leroy - Pink Glowing Spheres with Ribbons that Explode Sucker Punch: Movie - (Probably) Boxing Glove The Claw: Wormholes - A Super Long Grappling Hook Zester: ? - Mini Nuke: Movie - Rocket/Missile Pin : ? - A Pin Axe: ? - Dog: Movie - A Demon Dog with Red Eyes but Looks Cute at First Glance Unknown: Leroy - Purple Light that Turns Into a Monarch Butterfly and When it Touches a Leak, it Explodes Unknown: Wanted (Bonus Episode with DVD)- Purple Confetti that Turns into Monarch Butterflies (doesn't explode) Unknown : Movie - Mouse Traps Slo-Mo Darts: Sole Provider and Movie- Slow Motion Darts with Golden Ribbons and are Silver The Lulu: ? - Confetti: Movie - Colorful Ribbons Electric Bolt: Movie - Light Blue Lightning Tazeler: ? - Unicorn: ? - (Probably) A Unicorn Hero: HQ - Weird Clown Who Dies Like a Leak Unknown : Jack and the Beanstalk () - Fireworks Sherlock Holmes, Big Bad Wolf (Canine Dog), Snow White: Jack and the Beanstalk - Plug in iPod to Shoot Blast-A-Ton 2.0 Carmegeddon: @ - Ghost Car with Mouth and it is Only the Front Half of a Car and is Red, White, and Black UV-Ray Ray: @ - Sun Ray Gas Knuckles: @ - Gas Fist that Smells Really Bad Unknown: @ - Fireworks Fire Beach Ball: @ - Beach Ball that Sets On Fire After a Few Seconds Unknown: @ - Chicken Feathers for Downgraded Blast-A-Ton 2.0 Snake Bombs: @ - Unknown Mock a Sumes Revenge: @ - Unknown Wave Bazooka: @ - Unknown Marrow Masher: @ - unknown Blast-A-Ton 2.5 Custard Cannon: @ - Custurd Cream Pies Unknown: Hampire - A Whirl Pool with Flushing Sound These are the episodes and which type of Blast-A-Ton Wyatt used in them. Movie: Reg Barbarian: Reg Wormhole: Reg Black Death: Reg Bicyclops: Reg Leroy: Reg Hampire: 2.5 Sole Provider: Reg Max Squared: Unknown Blast-A-Ton 2.0: 2.0, 2.5 Charm Bracelet: Unknown Jack and the Beanstalk: Reg HQ: Reg Category:weapon Category:loot Category:Ranged weapon Category:Melee weapon Category:Projectile weapon Category:Primary weapon